


Why can't I see what's in front of me?

by MadMoro



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drama, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Seine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: Поступком Жана Вальжана двигало одиночество, но отличное от того, что испытывает человек, оказавшись в изоляции от общества. Скорее чувство, сродни которому испытываешь, засыпая в холодной и пустой постели.





	Why can't I see what's in front of me?

Все становится на порядок сложнее, когда в привычное течение жизни вмешиваются чувства. Поступком Жана Вальжана двигало одиночество, но отличное от того, что испытывает человек, оказавшись в изоляции от общества. Скорее чувство, сродни которому испытываешь, засыпая в холодной и пустой постели. Это было одиночество тела, лишенного чужого тепла и участия. И если душу Вальжана могло с лихвой согреть и успокоить общение с Козеттой (теперь уже баронессой Понтмерси, которая приходила в детский восторг, когда papa решался навестить ее), то тело, к которому так поздно пришла весна, нуждалось в совершенно ином утешении.

Вальжану давно был знаком этот голод, так или иначе им болел каждый в Тулоне. Но тогда он казался чем-то обыденным и привычным, как жесткие нары, на которых засыпаешь, или пустая похлебка, выдаваемая на завтрак и ужин. Этот голод, как и любой другой, требовал утоления. Быстрые движения ладони и такая же быстрая разрядка. Никаких игр, никаких ласк. Действие бездушное и простое по своей сути. Действие одинокое и порождающее после себя еще большее одиночество. Раньше с этим одиночеством можно было смириться, как смиряешься с неволей и цепью вокруг шеи. Теперь же, разросшись, оно стало едва выносимым, примитивная механика уже не приносила должного удовлетворения. С этим одиночеством было невозможно бороться своими силами.

Просить помощи и внимания у Жавера, несмотря на причудливые и сложные отношения, сложившиеся между ними после памятных для обоих событий июня, было для Вальжана актом смущающим, едва ли не постыдным. Он считал себя не вправе требовать чего-либо от инспектора. Ему казалась достаточной скупая дружба и то редкое, греховное, но невозможно сладкое, что выходило за ее пределы. Именно второго Вальжан не мог так просто отпустить из памяти.

Воспоминания о совместных ночах, пусть кратких, сумбурных, приходили к нему, когда одиночество хватало за горло. Они всплывали перед внутренним взором Вальжана, привносили смуту в его душу и непрошеный огонь в его тело. Он слишком хорошо помнил широкие ладони инспектора на своей коже — жадные, горячие, порой жестокие, а иногда безумно нежные.

Его собственная рука невольно опустилась на напряженный пах. Вальжан знал, что неспособен сымитировать чужое прикосновение, но он мог хотя бы притвориться. Привычно стиснув сквозь ткань брюк свой член, Вальжан свободной рукой распустил узел шейного платка и развязал тесьму на воротнике сорочки. Жавер всегда целовал его в шею, приникал губами к особому местечку на границе седой щетины и розоватой кожи, оставлял свою метку. Последняя такая отметина уже давно стерлась, но Вальжан все равно осторожно прикоснулся пальцами там, где она могла бы быть. И словно в ответ горячая волна тут же пробежала по телу и размеренной пульсацией разбилась в паху. Вальжан удивленно выдохнул и сильнее сжал ладонь поверх члена.

Его шея, а именно те места, где еще можно было разглядеть бледные шрамы от каторжного ярма, была своеобразной одержимостью инспектора — его губы постоянно искали покоя именно там, словно он пытался сцеловать, стереть раны прошлого. Вальжан провел кончиками пальцев по горлу, ощущая неровности старых рубцов. Конечно же, они никуда не делись, как бы Жавер ни старался. Грубые, белесые, вечно скрываемые под одеждой — они были как клеймо, перебить которое Жавер был не в силах. И все же Вальжан был рад их присутствию на своей коже — теперь они напоминали ему о редких ласках, а не о десятилетиях каторги.

С тех пор, как Жавер стал занимать в его жизни совершенно иную нишу — не преследователь и обличитель, а скорее бесконечно близкий и такой необходимый человек, — любая отметина прошлого на теле Вальжана получила новое значение. Кривой порез под ребрами от стычки на седьмом году пребывания в Тулоне — пальцы Жавера вплавлялись в него, надавливали, вынуждая его обладателя терять дыхание. Похожий на звезду шрам на бедре, заточка чудом не задела кость, войдя в плоть как в масло — когда губы Жавера смыкались на нем, дразнили, Вальжан был готов сойти с ума. Следы кандалов на запястьях и щиколотках — Жавер касался их с нежностью, с каким-то внутренним трепетом, и для Вальжана подобное чувство было оглушающим. И даже глупая рана — ожог, который Вальжан нанес себе сам, пытаясь отпугнуть Петушиный Час, — находила свое почтение у Жавера.

Отстегнув одну из пуговиц на лацбанте, ладонь Вальжана пробралась под брюки и обхватила полувосставший член. Вальжан на мгновение задохнулся от забытого ощущения. Удобнее устроившись в кресле и разведя колени чуть в стороны, он медленно провел кольцом пальцев вверх и так же неторопливо вниз, прислушиваясь к реакциям тела. В конце концов, Вальжан был уже не молод, возраст брал свое. Когда-то сильное здоровое тело теперь уже медленно отзывалось на ласку, какой бы настойчивой она ни была. Редким исключением был Жавер — его прикосновения будоражили кровь, заставляли натруженное сердце биться быстрее. На шестьдесят пятом году жизни Жан Вальжан обрел свою весну в лице сурового и почти такого же немолодого, как и он сам, инспектора полиции.

Вместе с воспоминаниями постепенно приходило и возбуждение. Член лежал в ладони привычной жаркой тяжестью. Теперь легкие поглаживания скорее были предвкушением чего-то большего. Вальжан торопливо сжал пальцы вокруг напряженного члена и рвано выдохнул, когда кольцо стало слишком тесным.

Если к шрамам Вальжана Жавер испытывал нечто вроде благоговения, то в остальном он был больше груб, чем нежен. Его объятия были тугими цепями, его ладони железными кандалами, а вес его тела, казалось, целиком состоял из всех тех тяжелых предметов, что Вальжан перетаскал за свою жизнь. Жавер был монолитным, недвижимым, он заполнял собой все пространство вокруг Вальжана, и ему не было возможности бежать. Его желание было душным и темным — и Жавер был в нем откровенен. Его не стесняли ни смущение, ни сомнение, которые, казалось, полностью владели Вальжаном в подобные моменты. Вальжан хотел бы быть открытым для Жавера в ответ: касаться так же горячо и жадно, целовать отметки прошлого, которых на теле инспектора было ничуть не меньше, чем у самого Вальжана. Но вместо этого все, что он мог делать, это бессильно закрывать рдеющее лицо руками и в изнеможении кусать губы, когда очередной стон просился наружу.

Вальжан полностью отстегнул лацбант, давая своим ладоням возможность для маневров. Его напряженный член, как немое напоминание о содомском грехе и похоти как таковой, беззастенчиво торчал среди складок брюк. Вальжан стиснул тугую головку в кулаке и резко провел им вниз, одновременно толкаясь бедрами навстречу движению. Имя инспектора протяжно прокатилось по языку и сорвалось с губа. Оно вышло из его груди вместе с дыханием, словно оно всегда было его частью и не было в целом мире ничего естественнее, чем вот так вот шептать «Жавер» на выдохе. Вальжан еще несколько раз повторил свою грубую ласку — каждое слаженное движение ладони и бедер рождало в нем новый стон или обрывок фразы.

Под натиском фантазий и желания одиночество, терзавшее Вальжана, отступало, оставляя после себя жженую горечь на языке, как невысказанные слова или нереализованные мечты. Он снова провел ладонью вдоль горла, нащупывая кончиками пальцев рубцы шрамов, с силой надавливая на них, ощущая бешеный стук крови под кожей.

Увлеченный своими телесными переживаниями, Вальжан не заметил неспешных шагов в передней, как и не уловил перемены в густом воздухе небольшой гостиной — прежде тишина обратилась разделенным на двоих молчанием. Болезненное «Жавер» снова вырвалось вместе с дыханием, замерло на мгновение и растворилось, сменившись скрипом половиц. Вальжан вздрогнул, услышав предательский писк досок, и краска бросилась ему в лицо. Пальцами, враз ставшими неуклюжими, он попытался пристегнуть лацбант обратно к брюкам, чтобы скрыть свой позор от чужих глаз. Но нервный он не мог продеть пуговицы в петли.

Крепкая ладонь перехватила его запястье — поверх манжеты, поверх шрамов. Вальжан вскинул голову и пробормотал испуганно:

— Инспектор...

Все, скрученное тугим горячим узлом внутри Вальжана, дрогнуло и перевернулось. Он не смел прервать зрительного контакта с Жавером, как и не смел сказать хоть слово в свое оправдание. Да и какое могло быть оправдание, когда за него все сказал кокетливо выглядывающий из-под не застегнутого лацбанта член. Неловкое молчание затянулось. Вальжана бросило в холодный пот, пульсация в паху не прекращалась, хотя, казалось бы, самое время.

— ...я... — начал Вальжан и облизал пересохшие губы. Вместе со стыдом и смущением в нем билось желание извиниться, что он и сделал, — простите...я приведу себя в порядок...

Жавер не ответил. Смерив несчастного тяжелым взглядом, он обогнул кресло. Вальжан было попытался свести все еще широко разведенные колени и сесть выше, но опустившаяся ему на бедро ладонь помешала это сделать.

— ...инспектор... — пробормотал Вальжан и все же отвел взгляд. Ситуация была патовая — стыд затопил Вальжана изнутри, и, казалось, тот был готов сгореть вместе с креслом и всей гостиной, лишь бы не ощущать на себе этого пронизывающего взгляда.

— Посмотри на меня, — голос Жавера был тихим, но настойчивым. Жавер опустился на колени. Его широкие ладони осторожно гладили бедра Вальжана, словно пытались таким образом снять напряжение в его теле. Вальжан нехотя повиновался. Он искал в лице инспектора презрение, отвращение, даже несвойственную ему, ревностному служителю закона, жалость, но не находил даже отголоска подобных эмоций. Одна из ладоней Жавера скользнула выше, оказываясь на лацбанте. Вальжан панически дернулся прочь из кресла, но Жавер надавил ему на грудь, удерживая на месте.

Вальжан закусил губу, удерживая в горле отчаянный стон, когда пальцы инспектора сомкнулись на его изнывающем без прикосновения члене и таким знакомым, таким необходимым движением провели вдоль ствола. Вальжан снова хотел отвернуться, прижаться пылающей щекой к обивке кресла, зажмуриться, но Жавер словно читал его мысли.

— Смотри на меня, — его слова смешались с неровным дыханием, вырвавшимся из груди Вальжана. Ладонь Жавера нашла свой ритм — тягуче медленный, как пытка. Это было невыносимо. От столь неспешной ласки напряжение в паху стало едва ли не болезненным. Вальжан застонал, и стон его был больше похож на жалобный всхлип.

— Пожалуйста, — промямлил он, пытаясь толкнуться бедрами в мучившую его руку, но Жавер удерживал его на месте. Вся недюжинная сила Вальжана была здесь бесполезна. — Инспектор...

Просьба не возымела успеха. Вальжан вцепился в подлокотники, грозясь сломать кресло, но пережить эту медленную агонию или же сгореть со стыда в процессе. В действиях Жавера не было ни нежности, ни грубости, скорее какая-то методичная жестокость, присущая только людям полицейского склада ума. Его ладонь размеренно скользила по члену Вальжана, задевая чувствительную головку, размазывая по всей длине выступающую смазку.

— Жавер... — сорвалось глухое и томное с языка — Вальжан не успел запереть это имя, сомкнув губы, и пытка замерла вместе с ладонью мучителя.

— Я думал, я тебе безразличен... — пальцы сомкнулись более плотным кольцом, движения возобновились, но стали резче, грубее. — Я думал это твое глупое милосердие... с тебя бы сталось отдаваться мне из жалости...

Вальжан задыхался. Жавер сводил его с ума — прикосновениями, словами. Особенно словами — они гулкой болью стучали где-то в груди. Неужели Жавер на самом деле думал именно так? Все это время? Все эти долгие месяцы, полные дней одиночества и редких ночей, его лишенных?

— Неправда, — выдохнул Вальжан, — я бы не смог...так...

— Как? — эхом вторил ему Жавер.

Вальжан чувствовал, как горячая волна поднимается в его теле, примешивается к стыду и смущению, затапливает его. Еще чуть-чуть, и Вальжан захлебнется.

— Без любви... — всхлипом-стоном прокатилось по комнате, и больше не стало звуков. Удивление и сомнение смешались на лице Жавера. Казалось, он не верил в прозвучавшие слова. Но Вальжан не имел возможности доказать свою правоту иначе, кроме как повторять и повторять уже сказанное.

— ...я бы не смог... не смог...

Глядя в широкие удивленные зрачки Жавера, полные скрытой надежды, Вальжан выгнулся в кресле. Волна поднялась высоко, выше, чем Вальжан мог себе вообразить, и обрушилась на него, погребая под собой.

Он излился в ладонь Жавера, пачкая свои брюки и жилет, замирая в неестественной и напряженной позе, а после расслабляясь и опускаясь обратно. Вальжан дышал рвано и загнанно. Он чувствовал, как свинцовая усталость разливается по телу, вжимает его в кресло.

Жавер достал платок, вытер свою ладонь и с извиняющимся «испачкался» принялся стирать семя с одежды Вальжана. Теперь инспектор был тем, кто избегал зрительного контакта, за излишней суетливостью скрывая возникшую неловкость. Вальжан тихо позвал его по имени. Два звонких слога соскочили с его языка и разбились о темный взгляд.

— ...я должен был сказать это раньше?

Жавер сложил испачканный платок обратно в карман и пожал плечами, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Возможно. Это бы избавило меня от чувства вины и ощущения того, что я тебя к чему-то принуждаю.

— Я приношу свои искренние извинения...

Жавер, нахмурившись, отмахнулся.

— Не надо официоза. Хватит его уже.

— Прости, — Вальжан виновато опустил голову и наткнулся взглядом на свой обмякший член. Смутившись, он тут же поспешил заправить его обратно в брюки — на этот раз пальцы слушались его, и пуговицы на лацбанте застегнулись с первого раза.

— Прости... — повторил Вальжан и замялся. — Я думал, все ясно и без моих слов.

Жавер шумно выдохнул и покачал головой.

— С тобой никогда ничего не ясно наверняка, — в голосе Жавера сквозила еле заметная горечь. Он потянулся рукой и коснулся щеки Вальжана. Этот щемяще-нежный жест сказал больше, чем могли бы сказать любые слова. Сердце Вальжана пропустило удар — они оба были так слепы. Смотрели прямо перед собой и не видели. Жавер отступил, и тепло его прикосновения исчезло. Вальжан вдруг понял, что они столь многое еще не обсудили, посчитав, что те сумбурные, нечеткие в формулировках признания, сделанные на заре шестого июня, были достаточными. Им следовало бы разобраться в собственных чувствах, объясниться друг с другом, чтобы наконец-то прояснить все то, что накопилось между ними за месяцы недомолвок и годы преследований и побегов. Но, возможно, сейчас было не самое лучше время для этого.

Свинец, которым налилось тело Вальжана, медленно обращался пустотой, и от нее было никуда не деться. В комнате как будто бы похолодало, и Вальжан сжал воротник сорочки, закрывая шею в бледных отметинах шрамов, спасаясь от выдуманного холода. Он не знал, что сказать и что сделать. Вальжан был в смятении, он чувствовал за собой вину перед Жавером. Он замер в своем кресле, врос в него, боясь шелохнуться, надеясь, что присутствие инспектора перестанет быть таким гнетущим для него. Тянулись долгие минуты.

Жавер громко, наигранно фыркнул, разбивая тишину.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься всю ночь просидеть здесь, занимаясь самобичеванием? — не дожидаясь ответа, Жавер тут же добавил: — Я дико устал. Мне стоило огромных усилий поменяться дежурствами, чтобы прийти сюда. Но раз вечер зашел в тупик, я собираюсь идти спать. Что и тебе советую.

Вальжан, казалось, не понял ни слова — такой бессвязной ему показалась речь инспектора.

— Так ты идешь? — повторил свой вопрос Жавер, протягивая Вальжану ладонь.

Вальжан уставился на протянутую руку, как на нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Его разум лихорадочно пытался связать его собственные переживания со словами Жавера, но выходила какая-то бессмыслица. Окончательно запутавшись, он поднял вопросительный взгляд на инспектора.

— Идем спать, Вальжан.

Ладонь Жавера все так же ожидающе висела в воздухе, и Вальжану ничего не оставалось, кроме как принять ее, а вместе с ней и все то, что Жавер мог ему дать. Но об этом он подумает уже завтра.


End file.
